Twin Blood
by Pikabi
Summary: Alexander's sister, Cecilia, has caught up with her maker. There's only one thing he wants... HER. He changed her but they never had a covenant ceremony. Cecilia refuses to be with him she needs the help of Tancred,a werewolf, Raven,a vampire, and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight blood**

**Chapter One**

Wind rustled the trees and stirred the bloodless heart of a beautiful woman. Her hair was so brown it almost looked black, she had large pale green eyes, her icy ivory skin was untouched or scarred even after being alive for such a long time that the centuries became countless, her body was one of those that all the models had from starving and puking themselves until they were pencil-thin. Her name was Cecilia. She was from the 12th century and she was a Vampyre.

She sensed someone nearby. Branches fell and squirrels hid as she climbed the massive tree. "That smell," she whispered, her hand flying up to her mouth. Too late to realize the strange aroma, he had caught her. "Cecilia! Come down and greet me!" He grinned mockingly, knowing of course she could see it._ Maybe if I stay quiet he will think he imagined it_ Cecilia thought to herself. No, he didn't. He was up the tree in a matter of seconds hanging upside-down on the branch above her. Now that she clearly saw him she realized there was no mistake. Smoky grey eyes, coal black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his flat muscles, and of course the arrogant smile playing over his lips. She knew him all too well.

Back when she was human her father, the baron, had loved her so much he could not push her into a marriage she did not want. But her mother could. The thoughts came flooding back to her. "But, Mother I want to choose my own husband," she cried pleadingly. Her mother, Tanya, had forced her into a marriage with Alexander a man she did not love. "You are going to do as I say!" Tanya screamed back at her. Tears flooded her cheeks and her tight dress made it hard to breath, her cries coming out in short gasping breaths. Tanya pushed her hard into the dressing room and she heard the lock click. That was when she met Lysander. He had been standing in front of her mirror posing though his reflection did not show. A scream rose in her throat. Back then Vampyres weren't just myths, they were real. But his gloved hand caught over her mouth. "Shhh. Do not be afraid." he murmured. His mouth came to her neck, her breath caught in her throat. "I have come to give you the power to make your own choices." He whispered. Lysander kissed her gently at the top of her throat, moving down slowly. Cecilia was frozen with fear and awe. He reached the hollow of her throat and listened to her heart. Then he damned her to an eternal life.

She came back to reality. _I can not be afraid of Lysander anymore._ Cecilia thought. So she used her spider-like abilities to climb up to the branch where he hung. He righted himself. A feral growl escaped her lips and she was surprised of the words that came out of her mouth. "Lysander, why have you come back!" she snarled fiercely although she knew all ready. Cecilia felt a strange feeling of adrenaline shoot through her veins, like something actually did flow through them. Hot breathe clouded her smell. Lysander crept closer, warily even. "I have come for you," he murmured in a voice that mimicked the one he had used to entrance me that night but it had no effect and he knew it. "I thought you would be happy," he whispered gently "To see me again." Before she realized what was happening, Lysander kissed her. His mouth met hers and the power overwhelmed her. _I am just going to slap that cocky smile off his face._ she thought. But Cecilia's thought betrayed her mind as she found herself kissing him back. Their breathing got heavier and kisses more animalistic. His tooth nicked her bottom lip and his eyes widened. Lysander's arms went to the back of her shirt. Searching for bare skin but not in the way a human does. He had already sucked the blood from her lip. Cecilia was the one who pulled back, and when she had just started to suck breath to tell him off about how she didn't love him and how he had told her to make her own decisions, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight blood

Chapter 2

Cecilia paced her room in great strides. "How could he have found me." she asked herself absentmindedly. Though she knew the answer already she couldn't bear to think it. It brought back to many memories. To late. She was back in the 12th century.

"Do not worry yourself my dear," Lysander said soothingly, stroking her black brown hair. " I will return to you when you need me most." Cecilia was crying into his shoulder, his shirt drenched already from the soaking rain. "But how can I survive without a guidance of some sort?" Her voice breaking into heavy wet sobs. He was leaving. Though she knew he would keep his promise she couldn't bear the thought of Lysander leaving.

How stupid was she to love him? Her own laughter snapped her out of her vision._ Why could I possibly need him?_ Cecilia thought. A crack made her swivel around. Her window had opened and was banging loudly against the black walls. Swearing quietly she looked out into the vast expanse of city. It really was beautiful. Black city buildings created a dark shadow against the navy sky. The fading stars twinkled in contrast with the few lit windows. A drop of water fell upon her nose. It was raining. "Perfect!" she cried. "He will never go out in the rain!"

Cecilia's black night gown flowed about her in a swirl of ivory and darkness. Her hair was plastered against her head and she was dancing barefoot. "I must look like a child!" She laughed. Her laughter echoed throughout the woods. "I thought I would find you here," a voice mimicked her laughter only it was a man's joyful mouth that emitted the sound. "Who's there?" Cecilia cried crouching into a feral position. "Must you always do that Cecilia?" The man stepped out of the dark shadows. He had long shoulder length blond hair, deep red eyes, a well muscled body, and perfect cream skin. "Oh, it's only you." She sighed. One perfect pencil thin eyebrow lifted to match his obviously curious expression. "Who else would it be?" He questioned. "Oh, It's a long story." She whispered in embarrassment. Sensing her distress he was over to her in a nano-second. His name was Tancred, Tancred embraced her in a hug, then pulled her back and kissed her softly. "I have time," So she sat and told him the whole story.

Tancred was a… werewolf. He understood that Vampyres and werewolves weren't that different. He and Cecilia had met a long time ago in the 15th century. Werewolves and Vampyres are immortal. When Cecilia met him she was a shadow of her formal self and he nursed he back to health. Since then she has been grateful to him.

"So this Lysander is back you say?" Tancred said mockingly. "Should I worry about him stealing you?" He asked in a playful tone. "This is serious," She exclaimed. "He never breaks a promise, but I don't know why in the world I would need him!" He was holding her in an awkward position so when she pulled back he didn't argue. "So why not track the guy and ask what the hell is up?" He questioned. "That would be just what he wants… I think. Ugh! This is so confusing!" Cecilia moaned. "Maybe you should go home and rest." Suggested Tancred. Before Cecilia could protest he had grabbed her and raced to her apartment with inhuman speed.

Even thought Tancred had told her to relax she just couldn't. Her feet were sore from pacing, and brain was sore from thinking. "I just can't win," She mumbled and collapsed on her bed from exhaustion.

The morning light shone through her blindfolds piercing her skin. With a yelp she jumped from the ill made bed, throwing covers everywhere. It was morning.


End file.
